28 Thundercracker
by HorseTechie
Summary: Based off of a LiveJournal meme, a collection of seeker shorts exploring the different ways G1 Thundercracker could also be portrayed.
1. Daring Thundercracker

_A/N: Earlier this year, there was a meme going around LiveJournal called "Twenty-Eight (insert character name here)". It was a meme where you chose your fav character and then people on your friends list would pick something from a list of 28 descriptions. Then you were to write 100-300 words (or more) of fanfic about the character and chosen topic. I didn't get requests for all 28, but what I had were enough to offer here as well. _

_**Disclaimer:** The Transformers (Thundercracker) belong to Hasbro, and originally licensed by Takara._

**Daring Thundercracker with a side of Dirge**

It hadn't been a well-thought out plan when Dirge decided to lay down the final blow to put an end to the skirmish. His dreadful, subsonic frequency wasn't selective, and if any Decepticons failed to clear the area too, they fall victim to it as well.

Since Dirge had been the mission leader at that time, Thundercracker felt need to get even. It was rather belittling to have found himself cowering like a useless drone-worker in amongst the Autobots, with Skywarp laughing his fool head off in response.

That's how it came to be, that Thundercracker was in charge of this latest stunt. The only help he asked from Skywarp was to gain access into Dirge's quarters. The rest involved an elaborate rewiring of things about the room that would be sure to make Dirge think he was loosing his mind. The lights would flicker and black out for periods of a time, and the personal console and recharge birth would have strong surges of electricity, they would shock anything touching it at the time. For an added measure, a haunting whisper of an ancient Cybertronian tongue playing from an undisclosed location in the room.

Sometime later, the frantic bellow of a certain frightened conehead echoed down the hallway after he ran from his room. Dirge danced nervously in the hallway a few seconds more, before the blank and baffled looks from Rumble and Ramjet made him stop. Dirge's expression quickly melded into that of embarrassment, and tried to sound legit as he pointed at the open entrance to his darkened quarters.

Rumble smirked now, doing his best to hold back laughter. "Yeah... we'll let the Constructicons know your nightlight went out."


	2. Jealous Thundercracker

_A/N: Earlier this year, there was a meme going around LiveJournal called "Twenty-Eight (insert character name here)". It was a meme where you chose your fav character and then people on your friends list would pick something from a list of 28 descriptions. Then you were to write 100-300 words (or more) of fanfic about the character and chosen topic. I didn't get requests for all 28, but what I had were enough to offer here as well. _

_**Disclaimer:** The Transformers (Thundercracker) belong to Hasbro, and originally licensed by Takara._

**Jealous Thundercracker and Skyfire**

Thundercracker gave an envious glance at the large white and red plane that flew overhead the Inca ruins, announcing the arrival of the Autobots.

"Skyfire…" Starscream whispered with disdain, before redirecting his attentions on the forthcoming attack.

Thundercracker shook his head, already in a fowl mood from taking blame for Starscream. Then that Autobot had to show up, and further remind him of his unstable position!

After learning about the tall red and white scientist when they had found him up north in the ice, it had set loose a new realization in the blue seeker's processor. While he and all other seekers had been made en masse as dispensable soldiers for the Decepticon army, Skyfire had been created first as a neutral. He had the rare opportunity to actually choose which side he wanted to follow.

This was not the case for Thundercracker. It made him want to shoot the two-timer all the more, for reminding him that he couldn't have such a choice.


	3. OnHisKnees Thundercracker

_A/N: Earlier this year, there was a meme going around LiveJournal called "Twenty-Eight (insert character name here)". It was a meme where you chose your fav character and then people on your friends list would pick something from a list of 28 descriptions. Then you were to write 100-300 words (or more) of fanfic about the character and chosen topic. I didn't get requests for all 28, but what I had were enough to offer here as well. _

_**Disclaimer:** The Transformers (Thundercracker) belong to Hasbro, and originally licensed by Takara._

On-His-Knees Thundercracker 

Thundercracker spat some more of the gritty mud from his mouth in disgust. Disgust from the taste of it, as well as the fact he even let himself get shot down by those ground-dredging Autobots. The damaged seeker was barely able to get up on his feet, when the muzzle of a gun pressed into a painfully sensitive gash on his back kept him down on his knees.

"Don't move!" the voice growled, even though Thundercracker started to feel the gun tremble. Certainly didn't sound like one of those bothersome Lamborghini brothers, he decided.

"What would you do, if I did?" he asked his opponent. A test. How would this one react?

"Just, don't move! Please…" the voice became a little more desperate, and the shaking from the gunner's hand, much more obvious.

Thundercracker could tell from the lay of the battle around him that all the other Autobots were preoccupied. His captor didn't have anyone covering him. It amused the blue seeker that this particular Autobot thought this alone would keep him at bay.

"If I scare you that much, how come you haven't taken me out yet?" he turned his head slightly to get a glimpse of who it was.

"Because.." the silver Datsun attempted to loosen up in an attempt to escape his gripping fear. "Because I.. I've been ordered to not shoot to kill. Because it will not end the pain… that you've caused…"

"Me?" His mouth twisted.

"You.. and every other seeker that dropped bombs across my city! What did we do to deserve that? We had nothing to do with the wars! We were just.. just…"

Thundercracker sighed, but said nothing more. His optics dimmed briefly, finding it strange he felt a pang of guilt from that hapless Autobot now.

The silver Autobot managed to get his guard up again. "I'm only allowed to take prisoners…"

The seeker's optics glowed bright for a nanoklik, then glanced back toward Bluestreak. His voice was low. "Better watch your back."

Bluestreak's senses tingled at that, and spun around at the instant Skywarp materialized there. But he was ready for the sneaky seeker this time.


End file.
